


Darkness

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, M/M, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: This couldn‘t be permanent. If it was he was out. Out of S.H.I.E.L.D., out of the Avengers… just out. He was almost forty, how the hell should he adapt to being blind?





	Darkness

„Agent Barton? Are you feeling fine? Any pains?“

Clint almost laughed. No, he wasn‘t fine. He wasn‘t even okay. He was on the verge of getting a panic attack and he couldn‘t have one because that would require _seeing_ who was there with him because if one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents saw him getting a panic attack they would need to put it in their report and then he would need to go to a psych. Well, more often than now. And that thought didn‘t help either and what if he would stay like this?

„Barton!“

Oh, that was Nick. Nick was good, Nick was safe. Not technically speaking, sure, but now? The best fucking thing ever.

„It‘s dark. Why is it dark? I don‘t like that.“, he whispers, almost as if his vocal cords didn‘t want to work. As if saying it aloud made it permanent. No answer. Where had Nick‘s voice come from? Left?

„Director?“, he asked carefully, noting the insecurity in his own voice. Well, fuck. He couldn‘t see anything, he was allowed to be afraid, at least a tiny bit.

„Out. Everyone except Doctor Michaels. Now!“, Nick barked and Clint let out a relieved sigh, listening to a lot of people shuffling, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible, better yesterday.

„Clint?“, asked Nick and Clint could feel a tear running down his face. A hand touched his own hand and he flinched before grabbing it. Calloused, warm, bigger than his own. Nick.

„I can‘t see anything. Why can‘t I see anything? That‘s not normal, and I mean, is it ever so dark while I blink?“, Clint asked, hearing his own voice getting desperate. Someone else cleared their throat and Clint went rigid. Right. Doctor Michaels.

„I need to make a few checks, Agent Barton. And I need to ask a few questions. Temporary blindness isn‘t something that‘s unheard of, but of course, we want to make sure to exclude the possibility that it‘s permanent.“

„What?“, Clint squeaked and felt as if someone punched him in his stomach. This couldn‘t be permanent. If it was he was out. Out of S.H.I.E.L.D., out of the Avengers… just out. He was almost forty, how the hell should he adapt to being blind?

He settled for nodding because it was easier than screaming. And he still had no idea where he was so he didn‘t know if the room - if it was a room - was soundproof. God, he hated the dark.

„Okay. Please look straight ahead.“

Clint did or at least he hoped he did.

„Ever any issues with sight loss before?“

„No.“

„Any issues with your sight before this… event?“

Clint thought about it, but no. No issues with getting his arrows where he wanted them, no issues with reading or anything. He clamped down on Nick‘s hand. Just a bit.

„No, don‘t think so.“

„That‘s good. Any known issues running in your family regarding sight loss or sicknesses?“

Clint laughed bitterly, couldn‘t stop it. No, Dad always hit what he wanted to hit, no matter how much of the whiskey he already drank.

„No. Mom wore glasses, I think.“

The doctor made a humming sound.

„So, nothing unusual until you got knocked out?“

„No.“, Clint answered, irritated. The questions were… probably not stupid, but that didn‘t make the darkness _go away_.

„That‘s actually quite good.“, the Doctor said.

„How can it be good when one of my agents is blind without an obvious cause?“

Ohh, Clint could kiss Nick right now. Okay, maybe not right now, the Doctor would probably freak out and run away but still. Hopefully, the angry undertone made the Doctor jump. Or at least flinch.

„It‘s good because then it‘s probably just a short trauma we‘re dealing with, or more precisely, Agent Barton. We are probably talking about a slight concussion that just knocked out his optic nerves for a short while. That means, within a few days he should be able to see again. If the issue is still the same after one week, we can look for further causes and treatments. He can leave, but probably needs help the next few days.“

That was good, right? Okay, Nick sighed slightly annoyed, but it would mean he could see again in a few days and that was great!

Everything better than the darkness.

~*~*~*~

In the end, it took nine days for his sight to be restored as he was used to. Another five days until he was cleared for duty.

And if Nick didn‘t mention that Clint now left a light on when they went to sleep, that was okay. He just never wanted to wake up in darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
